You're Mine, Not His
by Amberkitty123
Summary: ZADR! I felt REALLLLY awkward writing this. I don't write ZADR! Oh well. I only own Zephyr. Eh heh. Read and Review please!


"Dib-thing… I'm sorry." Zim frowned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry about what? Before? It was nothing. We just didn't know about each other back then. It's different now." Dib slipped his arms around the alien, tenderly kissing him on his neck. "I forgive you," he whispered.

Zim moaned as Dib undressed him carefully. "But I don't forgive myself."

Dib appeared in his face. "Will this help change your mind?" He fondled with the Irken's chest as he kissed him passionately. He finally let go after a few seconds.

"I'm not sure…" Zim searched Dib's eyes.

"Don't make me mesmerize you into forgetting about it."

Zim smirked. "Haven't you already done that quite a couple times?"

"How would you remember?"

Zim shrugged.

"Are you going to forget about it now, or do I have to get the handcuffs?"

"Whichever one."

"How about the second one later?"

"Fine by me." Zim kissed him lightly.

Dib deepened it as he pressed Zim against the bed.

Zim gently pushed him away, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable with this. My squeedily spooch keeps tingling."

"You've never been in a relationship before?"

"Not like this." Zim shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through." Dib leaned into him.

"How would my Tallest react to this?!"

"Forget them, space boy. You're mine, not theirs'."

Zim smiled at him. "Alright."

"Good. Now convince me that you don't care about what they think."

Zim kissed him soothingly on the forehead, and then trailed down to his mouth. "Zephyr might kill me for this."

Dib pouted. "I told you not to care about what other people think. And how would he understand this?!"

"He wanted this with me."

Dib held Zim's chin up. "He's not taking you away from me." He tightened his grip securely around him. "I'll murder him if even touches you." Dib caressed Zim's antennae as he explored the alien's mouth with his tongue, smirking.

Zim slept peacefully as he cuddled with the human on the bed. He stirred around, a nervous expression plastering over his face. Zim's eyes shot open as he broke out into a cold sweat. He turned his head to Dib who was still sleeping. He slipped out of his grasp and stood up, putting his clothes back on before heading out.

Sighing, the Irken entered his house to find Gir resting on the couch with the TV still on. Zim smiled and turned it off. He turned around, jumping out of his skin as Zephyr appeared on the other side of the room.

"Where were you the whole night? I stopped by before and the only life here was your robot." Zephyr narrowed his eyes. He stepped towards him.

"I was um… At the Dib's house."

"Doing what?" He glared.

"Finishing a project."

"LIAR!" He pounced forward, knocking Zim over. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING BEHID MY BACK! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE A MORTAL OVER ME?!"

Zim let out a cry as Zephyr pulled out his blade, striking the left side of his forehead.

"LEAVE HIM!"

"NO!" Zim blurted.

Zephyr growled, tarring Zim's torso off before slicing his chest. The uniform was thrown a few feet away from them.

Zim screeched, blood trailing down his front as he clawed the wall, struggling to escape.

Zephyr sank his teeth into Zim's neck, making the victim grow limp.

"I'm not giving the human up," Zim stated, his voice strained.

Zephyr let go, slamming him into the wall with his indigo eyes glowing violently. He stood up, turning away from him as we walked a few steps away, dropping his knife, frowning.

Zim stared at him wearily, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Why?"

Zim, turning pale, stayed silent.

"Why?!" Zephyr repeated, now facing him.

Zim bit his lip. "I feel affection for him."

Zephyr's expression tensed. He screamed as if in pain before disappearing.

Zim's eyes shot open. "Dib!" He bolted to the door despite his injuries and the lack of his disguise. He twisted the doorknob back and forth, but it didn't budge. "DI-" Chains shot out at him, silencing him.

Dib blinked his eyes open sleepily, frowning from the absence of the alien. "He probably went back home." He dressed himself, his face starting to heat up from paranoia. The sheets slightly shifted around. Dib snapped his head in its direction, becoming wide-eyed. "Hello…?" He crept over to the bed, scanning over it.

"Hello, Dib…" Zephyr phased in onto the bed.

"Zephyr," Dib snarled.

"I checked up with Zim not too long ago…" He leered.

"What did you do to him?!"

"He'll be fine. A few scars will form on his skin, but he'll live. I can't have my alien killed."

Dib bared his teeth in rage. "HE'S NOT YOURS! HE'LL NEVER BE YOURS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I'M THE ONE WHO LIKED HIM FIRST! BACK OFF!" Zephyr pushed Dib.

"BUT HE LIKED ME FIRST! HE FEARED YOU! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS THAT?! YOU WERE ONLY USING HIM!" Dib roared, shoving him back.

"I don't know HOW he would fall for such an insignificant mortal like YOU!"

"Who are you calling insignificant?! You're just JEALOUS of us! EVER SINCE YOU KILLED YOUR OWN CRUSH YOU WANTED ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP! ZIM DOESN'T DESERVE A JEALOUS, BLOOD-SUCKING MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

Zephyr glowered at him, slashing him across the face with his claws.

A blood curdling scream escaped Dib's mouth as he fell over, covering his face. His bleeding wound stung as cold air pierced it.

Zephyr scoffed as the human bled. He pressed his boot against Dib's neck, ready to smash it.

"LET HIM GO!" Zim appeared in the opened window, chains wrapped tightly around him. He looked like he was having a hard time trying to stand up.

"Aw, such a sad ending," Zephyr hissed, Zim's weak figure glistening in his blood-thirsty eyes. He removed his boot from the human's neck, stalking over to where Zim stood.

"Zim! Get out of here!" Dib warned.

Zim stood his tallest as Zephyr approached him. "I'm not defenseless."

"Should I prove you wrong?" Zephyr asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Do what you want, Zephyr. I'm not leaving him."

"You WILL!" He clutched Zim's collar, his eyes swirling green.

"No."

"DON'T TELL ME NO!" He threw Zim across the room.

Zim sat up against the wall. "You lost, Zephyr. I'll only devote myself to Dib."

"Shut- Up," Zephyr growled through gritted teeth.

"I'll always be his."

"SHUT- UP!" Zephyr clenched his fists.

"I love him," Zim said in an almost audible whisper.

Zephyr screeched on the top of his lungs, deteriorating into the air. The room fell silent for a few moments.

"Zim…" Dib made his way over to Zim.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he sighed.

Zephyr didn't show up the next day at the Earth skool…

Weeks passed by, even months, and he still hadn't showed…

Dib smiled at Zim as they strode down the sidewalk together, hand in hand. "Movie Friday night?"

"Whatever you want, Dib." Zim kissed him before parting, starting off to his house.

"Hello, Gir," Zim greeted as he walked in, closing the door behind him. When there was no answer or pouncing, he glanced over to the couch. "Hm. He must be out again at that dance floor place. AGAIN." He scowled. "Oh well. Now I can have some peace." He smiled, sitting down on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. He became alert as familiar cackling echoed around the room. The lights flickered before blowing out, leaving darkness throughout his home.

Indigo eyes glared out at him through the dark.

"Z-Zephyr?" Zim's pupils shrank.

"Hello, Zim." The vampire's mouth twisted into a wicked smile.


End file.
